


City

by SoursoupFish



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoursoupFish/pseuds/SoursoupFish
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 4





	City

潮湿、闷热——香气。

过于甜腻的香气。

自然垂落在沙发侧边的细瘦手臂不自主地颤了颤，指尖微微蜷曲起来。那是一双修长的手，指甲盖修剪得圆润而整齐，甲根是不健康的苍白色，小指上有一道尚未痊愈的伤疤。

漂亮的人，身体的每一寸都是漂亮的：半跪在沙发边上的男人这样感叹道，他温柔地握住了这支手臂。白皙娇嫩的皮肉在紧窒的捏握中溢散出湿漉漉的触感，男人低下头，在掌心里留下一个咬痕。天色已将近夜晚了，黄昏的颜色和夏末秋初的味道凶猛地笼罩住城市，半明半暗的光线里，一切都变得不太清晰，林在范线条深邃的面孔也变得柔和了许多——段宜恩从午睡里醒来的时候，看到的画面就是这样的。

“又吃了？”  
林在范侧坐到沙发上，把他裸露在外的手臂和脖颈重新用柔软的毛毯裹紧。虽然入秋后气温已经降低到了出门时要穿长袖衬衫的程度，林在范还是习惯在房间里开很低的空调，段宜恩和他说过两次，在每次都被男人挑着眉拒绝之后就再也没有开过口了。他偏过头喘息了一会儿，借以缓解褪黑素作用后的晕眩感，林在范的脸在视野里依旧不是很清晰，段宜恩努力地眨了眨眼睛，不知道为什么又流下眼泪来。他没有开口回答林在范，只是上下动了动头，是一个承认的动作。

“……”林在范俯下身，双手捧着这张年轻而秀丽的面庞，眼角带上了一点笑意。他还穿着工作时未换下的简便西装，手腕上坚硬的精钢表带抵在段宜恩的下颌上，很快就蹭出几道淡红的印迹。实在太冷了，房间里无处不在的冷空气是，冰凉的金属是，甚至林在范的手也是，段宜恩打了个寒战，重新闭上了眼睛。眼泪以非常缓慢的速度划过他脸部的皮肤，留下的湿痕也是冷的，那个人的目光追随着这两颗椭圆形的水珠，像冰冷的手术刀划开他的肌肤，却一滴血都没有流出来。

在流出来之前就已经凝固了。  
林在范又靠近了一点，他们呼吸交错，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，那种被危险动物锁定的毛骨悚然感密密麻麻地爬满了段宜恩的身体，隐隐作痛着的腹部忽然尖锐地绞痛起来。他又往靠背处挪动了一点，试图逃避这种暧昧又可怕的亲昵，林在范却又凑上来，把他牢牢按进了抱枕深处。

睫毛上传来湿漉漉的触感。段宜恩又闻到那股甜腻的香气，有一点橙子成熟后腐烂的味道，令人联想到每个夜晚的漆黑天幕降落，他被包裹在炙热的身体里的时候，也像橙子一样腐烂了，流淌出黏腻的液体。林在范在舔他的内眼睑，粗糙舌苔从那片可怜巴巴的娇嫩红肉上移动到眼球，再到那颗平时都被粉底和遮瑕盖得严严实实的泪痣上，唾液留下的水迹和眼泪混在一起，在眼角晕开一大片湿痕。段宜恩顺从地接受着这份可怖的亲密，小口小口地吞吐着空气，试图催促那阵服用药物催眠之后必然带来的副作用迅速过去。

幸运的是疼痛确实过了一会儿就消失了。林在范叼着他脆软的耳骨，像一只叼着猎物的狼或者是别的什么肉食动物，毛茸茸的头埋在他肩窝里，整个人沉沉压在段宜恩身上。包裹着他周身的毛毯在这一刻又恢复了功用，冰冷的血管里像重新注入了可以延续生命的液体，他从指尖到脚趾都发起热来，变成漂亮的粉白色。  
“饿不饿？”

“……想吃泡菜汤……”

林在范又抱着他的宝贝玩偶流连了好一会儿，才回房间去洗漱换衣。段宜恩茫然地睁着眼睛，视线涣散在阴影里的天花板上，林在范回来的时候没有开灯，此时天已经完全黑下去，阴暗、寒冷和潮湿又卷头而来，把他淹没了。 他猛然坐起身，失重感把他狠狠地推到皮质沙发粗糙的靠背上，重新在毛毯里包裹成小小的一团。

房间门被林在范顺手带了一下，还留着一截缝隙，鹅黄色的暖光从里面流泻出来，在地毯上投射出一块圆锥形状的渐弱亮斑。段宜恩一点点活动开因为久睡和劳累而酥软的肌肉和骨头，也没有要去开灯的意思，只是静静地坐在那里，望着那一小截光，听着模糊不清的水声，密而长的睫羽微微闭合起来，像两只正在休憩的蝴蝶。

他想起来，他和林在范第一次见面的时候，那个男人也是这样，说不清到底是不是故意地、将他一个人留在了黑暗里。


End file.
